Generally, for scoring a singing voice, it is compared with a reference singing voice. Usually, the reference singing voice is stored in MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) representation converted manually or automatically from the audio signal containing the singing voice. Therefore, to compare the singing voice with the reference voice, the singing voice is also converted into a MIDI representation either manually or automatically from its corresponding audio signal. The result of such comparison is a numerical value indicating the quantum of exactness of the match between the reference singing voice and the singing voice. The MIDI representation of a singing voice contains only note values and their timing information thereby allowing only note values and duration in the singing voice to be taken into consideration. A comparison based on such parameters is usually coarse and hence does not capture the finer aspects of singing such as musical expressiveness.